Revolver
A revolver is a type of handgun distinguished from pistols by the presence of a revolving cylindrical chamber that holds cartridges. Colt_New_Service_1370.jpg|Colt New Service Revolver History Revolvers were first invented in the 1800s. Today, they have been widely replaced in military and law enforcement by semi-automatic handguns due to their larger ammo capacity and increased safety, among other features, but are still popular among civilians. Revolvers typically feature a cylinder with 5 or 6 chambers for bullets, although there are models with as many as 10 chambers, depending on their caliber. Smith & Wesson Models Model 10 *''Cartridge:'' .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2", 2.5", 3", 4", 5", 6" (as of 2007 only produced in 4") *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': K-frame (medium large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Model 19 *''Cartridge:'' .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2.5", 4", 6" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': K-frame (medium large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Model 28 *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 6", 8.375" (8⅜) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': N-frame (large) Model 29 *''Cartridge'': .44 Magnum / Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 6", 8.375" (8⅜), 10.625" (10⅝) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': N-frame (large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Model 629 *''Cartridge'': 44 Magnum / Special *Capacity: 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 6", 8.375" (8⅜), 10.625" (10⅝) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': N-frame (large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Stainless Steel *''Notes'': variation of the Model 29, differs only in the finish (stainless steel) Model 36 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 1.875" (1⅞), 3" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': J-Frame (small) *''Material''' / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Model 442 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 1.875" (1⅞), 3" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': J-Frame (small) *''Material / 'Finish: Aluminium / Blue, Matte Black Model 60 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special / .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 1.875" (1⅞), 2.125", 3", 5" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action Model 64 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': Varied *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': L-frame (medium) *''Material / Finish'': Stainless Steel *''Notes'': Stainless Steel variant of Model 10 Model 65 *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 3", 4" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': K-Frame (medium large); replacement parts L-frame (medium) *''Material / Finish'': Stainless Steel *''Notes'': Stainless Steel variant of Model 13 Model 66 *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2.5", 3", 4", 6" *''Fire Modes'': Single Shot (Double Action) *''Frame'': K-frame (medium large) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Stainless Steel *''Notes'': Variant of Model 19; differing only in finish (stainless steel) Model 67 *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4" (standard) *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Material / Finish'': Blued Carbon Steel w/ sandblasting and serrations *''Notes'': Variant of Model 15 Colt Models Official Police *''Cartridge'': .38 Special *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 4", 5", 6" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Frame'': E-Frame (medium) *''Material / Finish'': Carbon Steel / Blue Steel, Nickel Python *''Cartridge'': .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 6 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2.5", 3", 4", 6", 8" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action Ruger SP-101 *''Cartridge'': .22 LR / .38 Special / .357 Magnum / .327 Federal Magnum / 9mm / .32 H&R Magnum *''Capacity'': **5 Rounds (.38 Special, .357 Magnum, 9mm) **6 Rounds (.327 Federal Magnum, .32 H&R Magnum) **8 Rounds (.22 LR) *''Barrel Length'': 2.25", 3.06", 4.2" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action *''Material / Finish'': Stainless Steel Harrington & Richardson Model 929 *''Cartridge'': .22 LR *''Capacity'': 9 Rounds *''Material / Finish'': Blued finish Charter Arms Bulldog *''Cartridge'': .44 Special / .357 Magnum *''Capacity'': 5 Rounds *''Barrel Length'': 2.2", 2.5" *''Fire Modes'': Double Action On Criminal Minds Non-Criminal The following non-criminal characters use/used Revolvers *Season Two **An Unnamed Deputy ("The Boogeyman") - He is seen wielding a Smith & Wesson Model 66. **Sheriff Georgia Davis ("No Way Out") - She is seen holding a Smith & Wesson Model 66. **Spencer Reid - Reid first used a Smith & Wesson Military and Police Model to shoot and kill Tobias Hankel. He also frequently uses other models throughout the series. **An Unnamed Man ("Fear and Loathing") - He uses a Colt Python to kill a cop and later hold Morgan at gunpoint. *Season Three **Tyler ("Children of the Dark") - He briefly wields an Astra 357. **Tina Lopez ("In Heat") - She briefly shows Morgan a Smith & Wesson 442 Airweight. * Season Four ** Spencer Reid - In "The Angel Maker," Reid begins using a Smith & Wesson Model 65 with a wood-colored grip as his on-duty sidearm, replacing his previously used Glock 17. He continues to use the double-action revolver in subsequent seasons. *Season Nine **Penelope Garcia - She uses Reid's Smith & Wesson Model 65 in "Demons" to shoot Greg Baylor when he attempted to kill Reid while the latter was hospitalized after being shot in the neck by a suspect. Criminals The following criminals used Revolvers in their crimes *Season One **Maggie Lowe ("Somebody's Watching") - A serial-turned-spree killer, assassin, stalker who used a Harrington & Richardson Model 929. *Season Two **"The Hollow Man" ("The Last Word") - A serial killer who used a Smith & Wesson Model 29 to kill his victims, and later held a man hostage. **Tobias Hankel ("The Big Game" and "Revelations") - A serial killer, hacker, one-time angel of death, and abductor who used a Smith & Wesson Military and Police Model to taunt and threaten Reid. Reid later used it to shoot and kill Tobias. *Season Three **Max Poole ("About Face") - A budding serial killer, budding serial rapist, stalker, and abductor who tried to shoot Rossi with .357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 28. **Henry Frost ("Identity") - A budding serial killer, attempted copycat, abductor, and accomplice of Francis Goehring who used a Smith & Wesson Model 13. **Jason Clark Battle ("Lucky" and "Penelope") - A serial-turned-budding spree killer, stalker, and one-time cop killer who used a Smith & Wesson Model 36 to shoot Garcia after their date. He also purchased a Smith and Wesson model 67 earlier. *Season Four **Chloe Kelcher ("The Angel Maker") - A serial killer, budding serial rapist, copycat of Cortland Bryce Ryan, necrophiliac, and one-time cop killer who killed Sid Rutledge using a Smith & Wesson Model 36. She later used it in an attempt to kill Merrill Dobson. **"Animal" ("Brothers in Arms") - A one-time stalker and serial-turned-spree killer and cop killer who used a .357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 66. **George Foyet ("Omnivore", "To Hell and Back, Part 2", and "100") - A prolific serial killer, hebephile, brief spree killer, one-time mass murderer, stalker, and one-time cop killer who used two revolvers: a Smith & Wesson Model 629 Performance Center and a Smith & Wesson J-Frame. Foyet also appeared in Season Five. He also appeared in a hallucination using a Colt Python in the Season Six episode "Route 66." *Season Five **Patrick Meyers ("Nameless, Faceless") - A spree killer and stalker who used a Smith & Wesson Model 10. **Wade Hatchett ("Solitary Man") - A highway serial-turned-spree killer and abductor, who briefly held a Smith & Wesson Model 19 Snub Nose. **Ronald Boyd ("A Rite of Passage") - A prolific serial-turned-spree killer, copycat, cop killer, one-time mass murderer, and one-time enucleator who draws a Smith & Wesson Model 36. **Billy Flynn ("Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night") - A prolific serial-turned spree killer, serial rapist, abductor, robber, and one-time cop killer who used a Smith & Wesson Model 19 Snub Nose. Flynn also appeared in Season Six. *Season Six **Sydney Manning ("The Thirteenth Step") - A spree killer, thrill killer, arsonist, and robber who used two revolvers in her killing spree with Raymond Donovan. The exact model is never specified. **Lucy ("Supply and Demand") - A killer, abductor, human trafficker, and proxy killer who threatened Renee Matlin with a Smith & Wesson Model 60. **Shelley Chamberlain ("Hanley Waters") - A spree killer, one-time mass murderer, one-time cop killer, and one-time robber who used a Smith & Wesson Model 64 Snub Nose. *Season Seven **Regina Lampert ("Unknown Subject") - An abductor and attempted murderer who held Hamilton Bartholomew at gunpoint with a Ruger SP101. *Season Eight **Arthur Rykov ("Through the Looking Glass") - A serial killer, family annihilator, stalker, and abductor who attempted to force one of his victims to shoot another with a Smith & Wesson Model 10. *Season Thirteen **Jeffrey Whitfield ("Neon Terror") - A serial-turned-spree killer, one-time robber, stalker, and copycat who shot his victims with a Smith & Wesson Model 29. *Season Fourteen **Jordan Halloran ("Ashley") - An abductor, stalker, and serial-turned-spree killer who used a revolver to kill his victims (though the exact model is never specified). Gallery Real World H&RModel929.jpg|Harrington & Richardson P29. H&R 929 2.jpg H&R 929 3.jpg H&R 929 4.jpg.png S&WModel29.jpg|S&W 29. S&W 29 2.jpg S&W 29 3.jpg S&W Military & Police.jpg|S&W Military & Police. S&W Military & Police 2.jpg S&W Military & Police 3.jpg S&W Military & Police 4.jpg S&W66-38ss.jpg|S&W 66. S&W 66 2.jpg S&W 66 3.jpg S&W 66 4.jpg S&W 66 5.jpg S&W 66 6.jpg Colt Python.jpg|Colt Python Colt Python 2.jpg Colt Python 3.jpg Astra 357.png|Astra 357 Astra 357 2.jpg S&WModel28.jpg|S&W 28 S&W 28 2.jpg S&W 13.jpg|S&W 13 S&W36special2.jpg|S&W 36 S&W442airweightblk.jpg|S&W 442 Airweight S&WModel67.jpg|S&W 67 S&W 67 2.jpg 01model65-3.jpg|S&W 65 S&W 65 2.jpg S&W 65 3.jpg S&W 65 4.jpg S&W 65 5.png S&W 65 6.jpg S&W 65 7.jpg S&W 65 8.jpg S&W 65 9.jpg S&W 65 10.jpg S&W 65 11.jpg S&W 65 12.jpg S&W 65 13.jpg S&W 65 14.jpg S&W 65 15.jpg S&W 65 16.jpg S&W 65 17.jpg S&W 65 18.png S&W 65 19.jpg S&W 65 20.png S&W 65 21.jpg S&W 65 22.jpg SW163638.jpg|S&W 629 Performance Center Pc629 001.jpg 629 Performance Center 3.jpg 629 Performance Center 4.png 629 Performance Center 5.jpg S&WModel10HB.jpg|S&W 10 S&W 10 2.jpg S&W 10 3.jpg S&W 10 4.jpg S&W 10 5.jpg S&W 10 6.jpg S&W J-Frame.jpg|S&W J-Frame S&W J-Frame 2.jpg S&W 19 Snub Nose.jpg|S&W 19 Snub Nose S&W 19 Snub Nose 2.jpg S&W 19 Snub Nose 3.jpg S&WModel60.jpg|S&W 60 S&W 60.jpg S&W 64 Snub Nose.jpg|S&W 64 Snub Nose S&W 64 Snub Nose 2.jpg S&W 64 Snub Nose 3.jpg S&W 64 Snub Nose 4.jpg Ruger SP101.jpg|Ruger SP101 Hamilton guns 1.jpg|S&W M19 Wuornos Pistol.jpg|The revolver used by Aileen Wuornos to kill her victims. Iver-Johnson Cadet.jpg|An Iver-Johnson Cadet Rohm gun.jpg|Rohm RG-14 Czolgosz gun.jpg|The Iver Johnson used by Leon Czolgosz. .38 chapman gun.jpg|The 38 revolver used by Mark David Chapman. Bremer's gun.jpg|The 38 revolver used by Author Bremer. Goetz gun.JPG|S&W 38 45 british bulldog assassination pistol.jpg|British Bulldog revolver Colt Official Police.jpg|Colt Official Police Charles Arms Bulldog.jpg|Charles Arms Bulldog S&W629-SH44mag.jpg|S&W 629 Stealth Hunter Charles Arms Bulldog.jpg|Charles Arms Bulldog On Criminal Minds Mags revolver 2.jpg|Maggie Lowe's Harrington and Richardson Modle 929 in "Somebody's Watching". Mags revolver.jpg|Maggie holds Lila Archer at gunpoint. Kill Maggie.jpg|Maggie with her own revolver pointed at her. Reid Mags Revolver.jpg|Reid holding Maggie's revolver. Hallow Hostage.jpg|The Hollow Man holds a hostage with a Smith and Wesson (S&W) 29 revolver in "The Last Word". Hollow gun 2.jpg|A better shot of The Hollow Man's revolver. Revelations revolver.jpg|Tobias Hankel/"Charles" with a S&W Military and Police revolver in "Revelations". Charles revolver.jpg|Charles points the revolver at Reid. James Van Der Beek.JPG|another shot Reid Revelations Revolver.jpg|Reid with Tobias' revolver. Davis revolver.jpg|Georgia Davis with her S&W 66 in "No Way Out". dropped Revolver.jpg|Davis' revolver. Drugged Davis revolver.jpg|Davis under the effects of Ketamine holding her revolver. Pick up the Revolver.jpg|An unnamed Deputy with a S&W 66 revolver in "The Boogeyman". Loathing Colt Python.jpg|A man with his Colt Python revolver in "Fear and Loathing". Tyler revolver.jpg|Tyler holds an Astra 357. in "Children of the Dark". Tyler revolver 2.jpg|Another shot Poole revolver.jpg|Max Poole's S&W 28 concealed in "About Face". Poole revolver 2.jpg|Poole is shot while holding his S&W 28. Frost revolver.jpg|Henry Frost's S&W 13 in "Identity". Thinkin about this all night.jpg|Jason Clark Battle moments before shooting Garcia with a S&W 36 in "Lucky". 600px-CMS3E09 12.jpg|Battle with a S&W 67 in "Penelope". Battle revolver.jpg|Close-up of it drawn against the store owner. Tina 442 Airweight.jpg|Tina Lopez holds a S&W 442 Airweight in "In Heat". Angel Maker revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "The Angel Maker". Chloe revolver.jpg|Chloe Kelcher's S&W 36. Angel Making revolver.jpg|Another shot Revolver Paradise.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 holstered in "Paradise". Revolver Instincts.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 drawn in "The Instincts". Instincts2.jpg|Another shot Animal revolver.jpg|Animal's S&W 66 in "Brothers in Arms". Brothers in Arms revolver.jpg|Another shot 629.jpg|George Foyet's S&W 629 Performance Center pointed at a victim's head in "Omnivore". George foyet.jpg|Foyet with his S&W 629 Performance Center during the standoff at Roy Colson's house. Foyet revolver.jpg|Another shot Foyet revolver (close-up).jpg|close-up Conflicted revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "Conflicted". To Hell with a revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 holstered in "To Hell and Back, part 1". 600px-CMS5E01 210.jpg|Foyet with a J-Frame S&W in an inconsistent flashback "Nameless, Faceless". Hotch in trouble.jpg|Hotch with Foyet's S&W 629 Performance Center pointed at him. J-frame Hotch.jpg|The other flashback depicting a S&W J-Frame instead. Nameless revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 drawn (note it is a non-gun replica). Faceless revolver.jpg|Reid on the ground with it. Nameless, Faceless Foyet revolver.jpg|Foyet tosses away the S&W 629 Performance Center. Meyers revolver.jpg|Patrick Meyers' S&W 10 drawn. Meyers revolver 2.jpg|Another shot (note is a non-gun replica). Meyers revolver 3.jpg 100 revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 holstered in "100". Wade revolver.jpg|Wade Hatchett's S&W Snub Nose 19 in "Solitary Man" 601px-CM 106.jpg|Ronald Boyd draws a S&W 36 in "A Rite of Passage". Flynn revolver.jpg|Billy Flynn's S&W Snub Nose 19 in "Our Darkest Hour". Flynn revolver 2.jpg|Another shot Flynn revolver 3.jpg|Flynn's S&W Snub Nose 19 in "The Longest Night". Production Reid.jpg|Production image of Reid with his holstered S&W 65. Coda revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "Coda". Shelly revolver.jpg|Shelley Chamberlain's S&W 64 Snub Nose in "Hanley Waters". Connors revolver.jpg|Larry Connors makes the mistake of handing the revolver to Shelley. Connors P228.jpg|Shelley (right) moments before opening fire. Shelly revolver 2.jpg|Close-up Store revolvers.jpg|Two other revolvers seen in Connors' store. Lucy revolver.jpg|Lucy's S&W 60 in "Supply and Demand". Lucy revolver 2.jpg|Another shot The revolver takes a village.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "It Takes a Village". Dorado revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 holstered in "Dorado Falls". Regina revolver.jpg|Regina Lampert draws her Ruger SP101 in "Unknown Subject". Pay the revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "Pay it Forward". Through the Looking Glass revolver.jpg|A S&W 10 in "Through the Looking Glass". Through the Looking Glass revolver 2.jpg|Mike Acklin is forced by Arthur Rykov to hold the S&W 10. Through the Looking Glass revolver 3.jpg|The revolver is seized by Blake. Inspired revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "The Inspired". Foyet Colt Python.jpg|Foyet in Hotch's vision with a Colt Python in "Route 66". Foyet Colt Python 2.jpg|Close-up Gatekeeper guns.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "Gatekeeper". Garcia holding Reid's revolver.jpg|Garcia with Reid's S&W 65 in "Demons". Revolvers forever.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "The Forever People". Revolver with a job.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "The Job". Storm revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "The Storm". Mirror revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "Mirror Image". Revolvers up.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "Wheels Up". Jeffrey Whitfield's .44.jpg|Jeffrey Whitfield's S&W 29 held against Sandra Madsen in "Neon Terror". R34 revolver.jpg|Reid's S&W 65 in "Rule 34". External Links *Internet Movie Firearms Database Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles